


One Way to Get a Prince's Attention

by Jakeiboi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Everything is agreed upon beforehand, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Prinxiety - Freeform, Smut, chasing kink, primal kink, roman/virgil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakeiboi/pseuds/Jakeiboi
Summary: Virgil can be pretty creative when he wants to be, so when he mentions to Roman that he rather likes the idea of being chased and caught Roman is more than happy to oblige his kinky little emo.Alternatively;Virgil steals the Princes jewels and just as he thinks he's escaped the guards he's caught in the forest by the handsome prince himself who gives him a choice, the gallows or a service. Virgil doesn't need to think twice.





	One Way to Get a Prince's Attention

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic posted on here, constructive criticism welcome, please enjoy!

Roman may or may not have spied in on his lovers’ fantasies once or twice over the course of their relationship, and once their shared love of using Romans mind palace came to light those fantasies began to take on a much more physical form. This, however, he was not expecting out of his love. Virge had sat him down one night while the other two were up in their rooms, saying he had wanted to discuss something new he wanted to do in the mindscape. A scene so specific and thought out that Roman knew Virgil had been thinking on it for quite some time.

“So, you like being chased storm cloud?” Roman taunted, enjoying the flush that spread across Virgil’s face as he nodded. “Y-yeah, I mean just that exhilaration when used in an immediately rewarding situation feels amazing. The confusing mix of fear and utter arousal and just- Ugh.” Virge threw his head into his hands in embarrassment, suddenly wishing to disappear.

  
Ro chuckled, “Oh my dear, you’ve spent too much time around Logan. All you need to tell me is that you enjoy it, and it shall be yours! However, boundaries still must be set, I presume our usual safe words will be used?” Virgil nodded and they spent the rest of that night discussing what exactly was expected to occur in the scene and Virgil went to bed with happily anticipatory butterflies in his stomach

The next few days fly by and before he knows it Virgil is knocking to be let into Romans room. He is more than willing to go through with this, but as with any new fantasy he is a bit nervous about actually exploring it. Ro opens the door and gives a wide smile, welcoming Virgil into his room.

  
“Are you ready for this my love?” Ro asks, a mild concern lacing his voice as he grasps one of Virgil’s hands.

  
“I think so,” Virgil responds, truthfully, “Just my usual pre-scene jitters.” He gives a soft smile up at Roman and the royal coos softly, “Well I know what always fixes those!” He exclaims, leaning in to press soft kisses to the others lips. Instinctively their bodies relax against each other and they break away gently.  
“You say the word and everything stops, even if I’m not physically there, my realm will never harm you my love.” Virgil smiles gratefully up at his lover and nods.  
“I know but thank you for repeating it. I’m as ready as I’ll ever be, I suppose.”  
Ro smiles at that and kisses his boyfriend one more time for good measure before whispering, “Let the show begin.”

Suddenly Virgil is standing in a large corridor, a heavy satchel strung over his shoulder, and his usual attire is replaced with more ragged clothing, earthy tones that show his status as a common thief in this realm. He is pulled from his observations by the sound of thundering footsteps approaching the door directly behind him. He can hear the guards shouting orders and his flight or fight kicks in, pushing him to turn the next corner just as the guards throw open the door.

  
His heart pounds as he races through the many hallways of the castle when the door ahead of him bursts open to reveal three large guards, he turns to run but faces two other guards rounding the corner he came from. His eyes frantically scan his surroundings and as he spots the open window next to him, he flees, jumping from the windowsill to the ground which was thankfully not far away. He gives a cheer as he races into the forest, weaving between the trees, forgetting for a moment that he is supposed to be caught eventually. He pauses against a tree for a moment to catch his breath and a laugh escapes him as he leans his head back.

  
“Well, well, well, what have we here?” A voice booms from within the trees and Virgil’s eyes snap open to see Roman in his full royal regalia walking towards him.  
“Looks to me like I’ve found my dirty thief, hm?” Romans head cocks playfully and Virgil’s eyes go wide before turning and bolting, Romans chuckle echoing behind him as he runs. When he feels he must have lost the prince Virgil pauses, ducking behind a tree and breathing heavily, heart pumping with adrenaline. All at once he is pressed into the tree forcefully and he snaps his eyes up to the prince now directly in front of him, pinning him to the large tree by his shoulders.

  
“Listen here little thief,” Roman spits the word with intent before continuing, “I haven’t had this much fun on a hunt in a while so I have a proposition for you. If I were to return you to the palace you would certainly be hung for your crimes, but,” Roman smirks as he continues, “If you were to help me out with my little problem maybe I’ll let you go, jewels and all.” It was then that Roman shifted, allowing Virgil to feel how hard the Prince was already from the chase alone. Virgil swallowed as his blood pulsed to his cock, he was half-hard himself, and he nodded, shying away from the imposing figure of the royal pinning him.

  
“Ah, ah, ah, little thief, I want words.” One of Romans hands left his shoulder in favor of gripping his chin and facing it towards himself. Virgil took a minute to process before slowly responding, “I-I’ll service you sir.” He muttered softly, earning a frown from Roman, “What was that? I couldn’t hear you little thief, speak up.” He commanded, staring down at Virgil as the boy fidgeted in his grip. “Please let me service you my Prince.” He whined, pulling a growl deep from the others throat before their lips were pressed together roughly.

  
Roman made quick work of the satchel and Virgils shirt, tossing both nearby, but just out of reach. As the shirt was removed Roman pressed Virgil back into the bark of the tree, causing Virgil to let out a surprised moan at the stinging against his back. Roman only paused for a moment before a wicked smirk crossed his lips and he pressed into his lover harder as he tugged at the others pants. Virgil helped kick them away and tugged lightly at Romans sash, a suggestion Roman was happy to ignore.

  
“I’m not going to remove my clothes little thief; you’ve forced me to dirty them up enough as it is!” He exclaimed, gesturing to the many grass and dirt stains littered around his pant legs, “No, I’ve got a much better idea.” He grinned as one hand worked the button on his slacks open and the other threaded itself through Virgils hair, tugging lightly at his scalp. Virgil obeyed wordlessly, dropping to his knees and allowing his face to be pressed into Romans arousal. He looked up and received a nod which was all he needed to free Romans cock from its confines. Virgil always found it strangely gorgeous, but he didn’t have time to admire today, the tightening grip on his scalp reminded him of that.  
He began to take the head into his mouth, bobbing gently to get used to the feeling before taking it deeper into his mouth, running his tongue along the underside of Romans cock and flicking at the head when he had the chance. The hand on the back of his head suddenly gripped tighter which was all the warning he got before Roman started thrusting into his mouth. To his credit, he started shallowly, but as they both gained more confidence and lost more restraint Roman began to fuck into Virgils mouth, which had become loose and pliant for him to do so.

  
The next moment Virgil was pulled off his cock and the confused look in his eyes made Roman chuckle, “The fun’s not over yet my little thief.” He smirked, lifting Virgil to his feet once again, one hand sliding into Virgils boxers to rub at his entrance, fingers miraculously slick with lube. Virgil had prepped before this, but the extra precaution was appreciated, though unneeded as Roman discovered slipping two and the three fingers easily into his lover. He growled low, before hoisting Virgil up against the tree once again, his boxers falling to the ground as he gasped. The next moment Romans slick cock began sliding between his cheeks, just barely catching his hole.  
He let out a whine and his prince chuckled, “Beg for my cock little thief, beg for your prince’s cock.” Virgil huffed and hid his face, but obeyed, “Please, my prince, please fuck me with your thick cock. Fuck, please!” His pleas turned to a cry as roman finally sunk into him, slowly at first to not harm him, but quickly picked up pace. Each thrust pushed Virgil harder against the tree, adding an element of pain he hadn’t fully explored before, but definitely didn’t mind. He cried out when Roman brushed his prostate, slipping further into the fantasy, “Fuck! Right there! Please my prince, please! Oh fuck!”

  
Roman smirked against his lover’s neck and shifted his hips to please his partner fully and the sound that escaped him was downright sinful. He couldn’t stop the choked whine that slipped past his lips as Roman hit that spot again and again, he could feel the pressure deep in his stomach. He knew he wouldn’t last long, which he expressed to his partner only to receive a similar response in turn. As Roman neared his end, he gripped harder at Virgils hips and bit down at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, causing Virgil to cry out, his cock untouched as he came. Romans hips stuttered as Virgils heat tightened around him and it only took a few more thrusts before he emptied himself into his love slamming as deep as he could and pulling a strangled moan from his overstimulated lover.

  
He pulled out gently and before Virgil could blink the scene melted away and he was set gently down on Romans large, plush bed. A wet cloth gently cleaned around his stomach and his hole and he let out a sigh as Ro came up to kiss him gently again. “You did so good for me my little storm cloud, did you enjoy yourself?” Virgil gave a lazy thumbs up and smile, happily floating on dopamine and the lovely feeling of being taken care of. Roman chuckled and lifted a water bottle to his lover’s lips, a silent command to drink. Once he had taken down enough to satisfy his dry throat, he opened his arms and gave a small whine, demanding cuddles. Roman chuckled openly at the sight and, changing into much softer clothes, lay down with his content little thief.

  
Maybe Virgil would have to be open about his fantasies more often.


End file.
